


Spottedkit/paw/tail's life

by 2welp3, Shimmerstar



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2welp3/pseuds/2welp3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerstar/pseuds/Shimmerstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spottedkit is an energetic she-cat..But will that get her in trouble??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spottedkit/paw/tail's life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fan fiction...Hope that you enjoyed it!!!

Spottedkit blinks away the sunlight of the world(nursery) as she opens her eyes for the first time. "So this is how light looks like!" She exlaims. "Look mama...Spottedkit finally opend her eyes!" Brookkit meows. "NOW, can we go outside and play with the elders???" Well...I guess you can though you are still veary young.." "PLEAAASSSEEE" "Stop inturupting" snaps Snowfur. "As I was saying, you are still young, though I guess that you can go to the elders for a while" "YEESSSS" Brookkit and Spoottedkit say in chorus. "Race you out of the den," Yowls Spottedkit. As the two kits race off Snowfur yowls after them,"Come back soon" though it was clear that the words just went over their heads. If you would like me to continue it please comment and leave kudos


End file.
